


Like A Daffodil

by yonieminnie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Mentions of Ten and Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yonieminnie/pseuds/yonieminnie
Summary: Yuta used to be Taeyong's sunflower but everything changed and he instantly became a daffodil instead.





	1. Like A Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fic that I'm actually talking about in Twitter. This is my very first Yutae angst and I hope that I give justice to whatever I'm saying on Twitter. For Taeten shippers, please don't take this an offense or something. I'm a Taeten shipper myself too but I need to do this to make the story plot. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me here on the comment section or in my social media accounts. :)
> 
> I just hope that my fellow Yutae shippers won't kill me with this one.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

 

Yuta watches everyone who's passing by him. He tried to look back, hoping that the other will follow and stop him from leaving. Every step that he's trying to take, he always count on it. Going from one to eighty, he never felt so disappointed. He clutches his luggage tightly and stopped in the middle of the hallway. He doesn't care if everyone are looking at him. He just want to let it all out.

 

 

_"Yukkuri.. Always remember that I love you, okay?" Taeyong let go of his luggage and encircled his arms on his lover's waist. Yuta did the same thing on Taeyong's neck and sniffed every scent that he will miss the most. "And I will miss you so much. Don't forget to eat your meals on time. Okay? I love you, Yukkuri. I'll call you when the plane boards to Bangkok." Yuta nodded and curled his hands on his lover's shirt. He doesn't want to let go, mostly when he needs to be away for five months._

_Yuta isn't that clingy to his boyfriend but being away from him for five months is enough to clutch at his lover's shirt tightly. Taeyong couldn't afford to miss his flight and detached himself from him. He cupped the younger's cheeks and gave him a kiss that Yuta will surely miss the most._

_"I love you, Tae." Yuta isn't really vocal to his affections and this made Taeyong smile in surprise. This is the second time that Yuta confessed to him like that and it feels so wonderful to his ears._

_"I love you too.." Taeyong replied and left Yuta alone in a crying mess._

 

 

Standing on the same position, he wiped his tears away from his cheeks and grabbed the handle of his luggage. He walked as fast as he could until he reached the airline desk to check in. _There's no backing out now._ He told himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing can compare how wonderful it feels like when you're waking up with the love of your life beside you, sunlight shining brightly on your face and the warm air touching your exposed toes. Sadly for Yuta, it's the total opposite.

The rain poured so hard like it will break his roof anytime, shivering from the cold air breeze on his exposed legs and arms and the empty side of his bed that makes him feel alone and lonely. Yuta shifted his body to his right, trying so hard to ignore the pain that is enveloping his head from all the crying he had last night. 

He pulled the blanket on his head to cover his cold exposed body. He tried his best to fall asleep again and forget all the pain that he's feeling right now.

 

 

 

 

_It was tuesday morning when Yuta woke up from the morning kisses of Lee Taeyong. The sun shines so bright from their window and Taeyong's warm breath tickles the back of his head. He feels so warm, so comfortable and so happy. Waking up with him by his side is his most favorite._

_"Good morning, Yukkuri." Taeyong greeted in a whisper. Yuta turned his head around, facing the man of his life. "Good morning, Tae."_

_"What do you want for breakfast?" Taeyong asked as he sat up on their shared bed. He pushed the blanket out of his body and covered it to Yuta's body. The latter snuggled at the blanket and like a cat, he sniffed the scent of the fabric, the smell of Taeyong lingering on his nose. "Anything that you cook is fine with me." Yuta answered and sat up too to reach Taeyong's level._

_"Pancakes then." Taeyong announced and left the bed to their kitchen. Yuta followed through and watched his boyfriend prepares all the ingredients that he needs. The younger settled on a stool, letting Taeyong do all the work. This is what he admires to his boyfriend the most; a good reliable cook._

_Taeyong was mixing the batter when Yuta drew closer him. Taeyong watched the younger's reactions whenever he's showing tricks on how to mix the batter. Once he was satisfied, he dipped his index finger on the batter and placed a mixture on Yuta's cheek, earning a whine from him._

_"YAH! LEE TAEYONG!" Taeyong laughed at his reaction and the two played semi wrestling inside the kitchen, with Yuta trying his best to get revenge on Taeyong._

 

 

 

 

 

Yuta heard a knock from his door and he groaned. _Who the hell will wake me up in the middle of the night?_ He thought and got up from the bed, scratching the back of his head in annoyance, just to open the door and stop that person from knocking.

The door opened, revealing the petit figure of his Taeil hyung, a common friend of both Yuta and Taeyong.

"Why aren't you answering my calls?" He ignored the older's words and slumped back to his bed, face on his pillow. He made sure that he covered everything on his face including his ears to stop all the nagging that is coming from the elder.

"Yuta! Will you listen to me, please?" Taeil tried so hard to talk to his younger friend but it's no avail. Yuta is too stubborn to follow. He couldn't do anything anymore to help him. "YUTA!?" Taeil used his physical strength to make Yuta speak.

"What hyung!?"

"You need to see this!" Taeil showed Yuta his phone and saw a picture of Taeyong, kissing another man. Yuta quickly got up from his bed and clutches the phone tightly, staring at his boyfriend's picture.

"It isn't Taeyong." Yuta said in disbelief. "That's just another person." He said in denial.

"But this came from our group chat. He send this photo to our private group chat. Here's another one." Taeil said and showed Yuta another picture of naked Taeyong on covers with the same man on the picture. Yuta's eyes are starting to tear up and Taeil is regretting showing Yuta these pictures but he needs to know.

"I know that Taeyong didn't send this photos. It must be the other one since we've been telling Taeyong to call you and you miss him so much. I guess, we know now the answer why he hasn't tried to contact you these days." Yuta then cried. His Taeil hyung, hugging him tight to let it all out.

 

 

 

 

_"Are you ready?" Taeyong asked in a whisper and grabbed his boyfriend's hands. They walked together into the ferris wheel, lingering every moments that they have. Only 23 hours left and he will leave the Japanese alone in their shared apartment._

_They entered the cabin, sat besides each other with Taeyong back hugging Yuta and their hands still intertwined._

_"Yukkuri, when I go back from Thailand, we're going to ride the ferris wheel again. Okay?" Taeyong whispered and earned a hum from the other. Yuta leaned his head on Taeyong's shoulder and took every moment to feel his warmth. "Can we stay like this forever? It feels so comfortable." Yuta said that made Taeyong chuckle._

_"If only we could."_

 

 

 

 

"Yuta, I love you." Yuta closed his eyes after hearing those three words again with his name on it. It feels so good but at the same time, it hurts... a lot. Taeyong tried his best to hold his hand but Yuta keeps on letting go, afraid that he can't do it when he really needs to. "I already heard that.. thousand times now and I don't believe in it anymore." 

Yuta didn't know how Taeyong found out about him knowing what he had done but he suspects his Taeil hyung. _Maybe Taeil hyung confronted Taeyong about this and this made Taeyong grabbed a ticket to fly back here in Seoul. It doesn't matter. It's over now._ He thought.

"Yuta, believe me. I do love you." Taeyong persuaded again, stopping Yuta from walking out but the latter just glared at him and bumped his shoulder then walked away. "Tell that to Ten." He said in bitterness.

"Listen to me first, Yuta..." Taeyong grabbed Yuta's hand again and this time, Yuta finally snapped. He turn around, gave Taeyong the hardest slap he could ever give to the latter. He doesn't want to hurt him like this, hell.. he would die seeing him suffer. But today, he wished it. He wants to see him suffer because he hurt him. He lied to him. He cheated on him. He made him wait for nothing.

"I listened to you every fucking day, saying 'I love you' for so many times even it's not true. I listened to you when you told me that you need to go to Thailand because of work and I fucking waited for you to be back. Now, what happened? You fucking cheated on me with a Thai! I fucking listened to you every fucking time but you never listened to me. You never heard me say anything about this, about our relationship. You never heard me complain on how I miss you and wished that I want you back here in my arms. You never listened. Go back to your Ten and I bet he's waiting for you on your shared room." Unstopping flow of tears came out from his eyes. He wiped his cheeks and turn around, his back facing Taeyong. He's not ready to see him like this. He might break down again and ask for forgiveness of slapping him and yelling at him. He's too weak when it comes to Taeyong but he needs to be strong most especially when the latter is now out of his life.

"I never heard you saying you love me for more than twice." Taeyong replied and Yuta clutches his fist tightly. He closed his eyes in anger and answered back. "I do love you, Taeyong. I do tell you million times but you're too blind and deaf for you to see and hear it." With that, he walked away from him, never dared himself to look back.

 

 

"Funny to say this but Taeyong always said he's busy that he can't visit Seoul anytime but when he learned that you knew about his relationship with Ten, he immediately grabbed the ticket just to explain." Taeil placed the cup of hot chocolate on the table beside Yuta, who's all curled up on the couch, hugging the pillow tight like he depends on it. He sat opposite to the Japanese boy and placed his own cup on the table in front of him.

"So what are you planning to do?" Taeil asked. Yuta looked at the older and he let out a cry again. Taeil quickly went to the younger's side and hugged him with all his might.

"I stayed in Korea because of him. Now that he's gone, I might go back to Osaka." Yuta said and Taeil respected his decision. If that is the only way for him to move on, then he don't have any say on this.

 

 

 

 

_"Yuta..." He couldn't say it. He wanted to but his heart is going to burst anytime soon. His heart can't stop beating everytime he see the Japanese smile. Taeyong looked up to see the beautiful smile of Yuta, the brightest among all the smiles he had seen._

_He took the Japanese inside his room, pulled him close to his body and drew closer to his face. Yuta stood dumbfounded at the other's actions but he didn't fought back. He liked it even more when the Korean took another step closer and leaned his head to get a better angle._

_With a one swift move, Taeyong closed the distance. Yuta then understood everything. Their tongues were dancing to the rythm and their hands were slowly making their way on each other's body, exploring the places that they never touched before._

_Taeyong pulled back from the kiss and gave another peck before he could speak._

_"Yuta.." He started, panting heavily. "Can you be my boyfriend?"_

_It may sound cheesy from his ears but this is what Yuta wants to hear since the very first time he met the other. He bit his lips sexily and this made Taeyong groan._

_"Does kissing you back considered a 'Yes'?" He questioned back the Korean and Taeyong couldn't help but to smile._

_"I love you, Yukkuri."_

_"Yukkuri?"_

_"Yes, Yukkuri. My sweet boyfriend named Yukkuri." Yuta let out a giggle and gave Taeyong a sweet peck on his lips._

_"I love you too, Taeyongie."_

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Four Years Later...**

 

Yuta was strolling on the streets when he accidentally bumped into someone. He quickly apologized and bowed to that person and tried to continue walking when he stopped as he heard his name.

"Yuta?" 

With the familiar voice, familiar scent, he knew who this person is. Yuta stopped and turn around to give the other man a warm smile, hiis pearly white teeth shines so bright that could blind the other. 

"Wow. Your smile are still the same." The man named Taeyong said and returned the smile, not exactly the same but a genuine one that can still melt a lot of people. "Like a sunflower, indeed." Yuta didn't say anything in return but when he's about to turn around, Taeyong stopped him to ask him one question. 

"How are you?" Yuta froze and his smile faded.

How exactly was Yuta nowadays? 

He felt so free, he felt so happy, he felt so contented. After all these years of being single, he never thought that he could feel like this without Taeyong. He tried so hard to move on, to forget all the pain that caused him to go back to Osaka and start all over again. And now that he's back here in Seoul, he never expect to bump into the person who caused him to be like this. 

"I'm fine. Better, I guess. How about you?"

Taeyong showed his ring to him. "I'm married." 

"To Ten?" The other nodded and smiled. 

"Congratulations, then." Yuta smiled back weakly. 

All of those things he thought earlier is just a lie. He felt weak, he felt so lonely. All he ever could think about is Taeyong, his warmth and his scent. His words still lingers on his mind and his heart. But he couldn't say it out loud. _~~Never again.~~_

Yuta let out a bitter laugh and stood awkwardly in front of his ex. He looked down from his paper bag and picked up a flower then gave it to him. Taeyong hesitated to take it at first but Yuta insisted to. 

"I..I need to go back now." Yuta excused and turn around. Taeyong stood still, carefully looking at the yellow flower that he's holding. Yuta turned back, finding Taeyong staring at the flower, confused. 

"It's a daffodil. It means to start of something new... It also means.. forgiveness." Yuta said then smiled at him. 

Taeyong looked up to see his face and he now knew what the other meant. He offered his hand and re-introduced himself. 

"I'm Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

"And I'm Yuta. Nakamoto Yuta. Nice to meet you, again." 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hyung, why are we here?" Yuta asked in his little Korean. The Japanese followed his Korean roommate out of their apartment and they were both sitting on the four seated table of the restaurant._

_"We're here to meet my friends. I want you to meet them too so that you can't stay alone in our apartment and bury yourself studying Korean." Taeil said and texted his friends. A few minutes later, a man who looks so tall and mascular came with another man, who's really good looking that he looks like he came straight from a manga. Yuta's eyes can't stop looking at the handsome man who sat in front of him._

_"Thank goodness you both are here. I brought my roommate here with me. He needs some friends too." Taeil said. He looked at Yuta who's still staring at the handsome man in front of him. "He's Yuta, a transfer student from Osaka. He's the same age like you, guys." Taeil introduced him to them. Yuta smiled shyly and this made the man in front of him smile too._

_"And Yuta, these are Johnny," Taeil pointed at the mascular man. "..and Taeyong." Then to the handsome man._

_"Nice to meet you." Yuta said and shook Johnny's hands. When it's Taeyong's turn, he couldn't help but to blush most especially when he said one thing that flutters his heart. "Your smile... You're like a sunflower."_

 

 

 

 


	2. Like A Sunflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gathered every comments from both here and AFF and they're asking me to write the sequel. So.. here it is.

 

"Babe, are you going somewhere?" Ten asked, pulling the covers up to his exposed chest. He watches Taeyong wipe his damp hair with a towel and find some clothes from their closet.

"Yeah..I'm going to meet someone for the investments. Don't wait up for me, okay?" He gave his husband a sweet kiss on his forehead after tying his necktie up and slipping on his shoes. He grabbed his keys and his phone and walked down the stairs to their garage and ride his car. As the engine starts, he sent the person that he's meeting a message before driving on his way towards the meeting place.

 

 

 

_"Lee Taeyong, how could you?" Taeyong flinched from all the scolds that he received that night. His father isn't really happy about him having a relationship with Yuta. "I told you to find a descent man who can invest money to our company! Not a Japanese boy who just transferred here in Seoul with scholarship and soccer as his priority!"_

_"But I love Yuta, Dad. I love him so much." Taeyong earned a slap on his cheeks._

_"That love won't make our company grow." Since that day, Taeyong endured it all._

 

 

 

 

"What took you so long?" Taeyong smiled when he saw the beautiful smiling sunflower again. Yuta never failed to make him happy whenever he smiles. It's just too contagious and it gives him more reason to live.

He sat beside the Japanese and didn't hesitate to peck his cheek. Yuta wanted to flinch but with Taeyong's hands on his thigh, he couldn't make a move. He always felt so _weak._

"We got the whole day for the two of us. Let me take you to our favorite place." Taeyong whispered on his ears. Yuta grabbed his phone and the drink that he's been drinking and both him and Taeyong walked to the latter's car.

 

 

 

_"You need to go to Bangkok." Taeyong's Dad's voice echoed in his mind. For three days, he couldn't fall asleep. He keeps on tossing and turning, making Yuta wake up from is movements. "Is anything wrong?"_

_"Nothing. I just can't sleep." He lied and smiled to his boyfriend._

_"Hmm.. Do you want me to sing you a song so you can sleep?" Yuta offered and Taeyong loved to hear his boyfriend's beautiful voice. He positioned his body close to Yuta and snuggled his face on his chest. When Yuta started to hum, he immediately fell asleep, removing all of the things that his father said that night._

_"You need to marry the investor's son."_

 

 

 

Taeyong slowly reached out his hand on Yuta's thigh and squeezed it. The feeling of Taeyong's hand on his body is so good that he let out a slight moan. Every touch that Taeyong do to him is burning his body and heart and he yearns for more. Sensing the tension, Taeyong pulled back the car to the side of the road and unbuckled his seat belt to jump on Yuta who's still lingering for his warmth.

He took the moment to savor the Japanese's lips and taste the tongue that he missed the most. It's still the same like it was before, so sweet and familiar. They stayed up like that, spending their time kissing and biting each other. When they had enough, Taeyong returned back to the driver's seat and decided to continue what he had started on their destination.

Yuta keeps on glancing at the other while Taeyong pulled his hand to intertwine it with his. Yuta leaned back on the seat and closed his eyes, feeling secured from the other's hold. It feels like their back to their old selves when Taeyong and Yuta were still together.

 

 

 

 

_"Taeyong.." The said Korean looked up at the Thai. It feels so awkward to stay inside the room with him, most especially when you're being paired by your parents to get married with him. "Why don't we try it once? Maybe this could work out." Ten said and offered Taeyong a drink. The Korean didn't hesitate to take the wine from his hands and drink it while having a conversation with him. He seems like a good guy. He thought._

_Feeling the heat coming out on his body, he took off his shirt and threw it on the floor. Ten watched him strip but he still make sure to take care of the Korean. The latter drew close to him and the Thai took the opportunity to take photos as proof that they're going into the path. Taeyong sealed Ten's lips with a kiss until both were moaning into mess._

_Ten took Taeyong's phone that keeps on ringing and popping. He opened up the lockscreen (which doesn't have any password) and read every messages that pops up. Ten got curious on who is this 'Yuta' person and went to his gallery to find some photos of the said man. He sighed deeply and decided to play some games on the group chat. He sent a picture of him and Taeyong kissing and a picture of the latter, sleeping naked beside him._

_Ten knew that what he had done is something that he'll regret later but people should know that Taeyong is his property now._

 

 

 

 

Taeyong couldn't help it anymore. He quickly got out from his car as soon as they arrived at the hotel that he had rented. He opened the other side of the door to pull Yuta out of the car and carry him all the way up to their room, kissing and bumping to sides. At the elevator, he grabbed Yuta's legs and wrapped it on his waist, his lips and tongue on the other's collarbone. Taeyong is getting impatient.

As they reached the top floor, he walked while carrying Yuta in his arms, fished his pocket without breaking the kiss and unlock the door knob. He put Yuta down on his feet, still not breaking the kiss and pinned the Japanese on the wall, kissing him more deeply.

 

 

 

 

_"What have you done!?" Taeyong asked, frustrated on what his Taeil hyung had messaged him. He needs a lot of explanation to do and he silently prayed that Yuta will forgive him after this._

_Ten knew he made the wrong move and he felt so sorry for the Korean and his boyfriend. He helped Taeyong to find a flight to Korea without Taeyong's father's notice and helped him escape as an apology to what he had done._

_"Just keep this on your pocket." Ten said as he gave Taeyong his credit card. He thanked the Thai and walked straight to the airline desk to check in._

 

 

 

 

"What have we done?" Yuta asked while they're both lying on the bed, their naked bodies hugging each other under the blanket.

"We just had sex. A mindblowing one." Taeyong answered shameless and kissed the Japanese man's forehead. "I know and this isn't only sex. We literally just broke the rule of marriage!" Yuta exclaimed but still snuggling his body on the other's chest. He drew circles on Taeyong's sides which makes Taeyong a bit ticklish and laughed like his laugh before.

"I see.. you're still ticklish on this side. Does Ten knew about this?" Taeyong looked down to glance at Yuta's face and brushed his hair with his own hands. "No. He doesn't. Only you who knows where my ticklish parts were." Yuta hummed in response and looked up to meet Taeyong's eyes.

"What if you didn't end up marrying Ten and you end up marrying me instead?" Yuta asked and he can feel Taeyong's heart beats fast and loud.

"Then it's a happily ever after for me."

"But there's no such thing as ever after, right?"

"R-right."

 

 

 

 

"Where have you been?" Ten's cold question gives shivers to the Korean's body. He removed his neck tie and clothes at once and threw it on the laundry basket. Ten watched him dress up from his working clothes to his sleeping wear and sat beside him like nothing happens.

"I'm asking you, where have you been?" Ten repeated the question again and Taeyong shook his head and laid down on their bed without answering his question. He took the pillow away from his head and placed it on his side instead. Ten noticed the actions and he quickly found out where did the latter go.

"You went with him, didn't you?" Ten asked again and this time, Taeyong's eyes opened up. How did his husband find out? They were pretty careful yesterday with their meet up. "I.. didn't. I was with the investors. Who are you talking to, anyway?"

"Don't lie to me, Lee Taeyong. I knew you were seeing him since last week." Ten said sternly and Taeyong gulped.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Yuta. You're still seeing him, right?" Taeyong didn't answer and that made Ten a conclusion. 

He laid down on their bed facing the wall, trying so hard to ignore the older. Taeyong never felt so guilty before but he couldn't just lie on the Thai like this. He scooted closer to his husband and encircled his arms on his waist. 

"Ten.." He whispered on his ears. "I love you.." 

"But you still love him too.." Ten answered back and turn around to face his husband. "Lets just sleep." He said and kissed his husband's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

_"Taeyong?" Ten asked in worry when he saw the older drowning himself in alcohol. He took the bottle that the latter is holding and threw it away from his reach. "That's enough, okay? We still have a meeting tomorrow."_

_"He left me.. He doesn't love me anymore." Taeyong let out a loud cry and Ten couldn't do anything but to pull the older to his chest and whispered encouraging words onto his ears while patting his back in comfort._

_"It's alright. Just let it all out. I know how it feels." He said and pulled the older into a hug. Taeyong clutches his hands on the Thai's shirt and sobbed through the fabric until it turns wet from tears._

_"It's okay, Taeyong. There are still many people who can love you and accept you. I'm still here for you, remember that."_

_"I..I'm.. always willing to be your newest sunflower."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this will explain everything. Thank you for reading again!


End file.
